Suzume Tōda
Appearance WIP Her clothing is typical for any Shinigami, consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Personality History Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Hakuda Expert: Before attaining her Zanpakutō Suzume often resolved disputes with her fists. As such by the time she became a Shinigami she already possessed a high level of skill in hand-to-hand combat. Her level of ability would continue to grow as she learned how to incorporate it with wielding her sword. Enhanced Strength: '''Fighting from a young age Suzume has developed her strength to an impressive degree. She can take on and would normally win against those twice her size. Whenever fighting her older brother or other members of her squad she could easily damage neighboring structures, even those made from concrete in the human world. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Suzume has shown in her fights that she is capable of taking on injuries and remain in the fight, i.e being thrown though buildings and appear to sustain only a minimal amount of damage. '''Kidō Practioner: While not favoring this style of fighting Suzume is capable of casting low level spells without their respected incantations, though they appear to lose almost all of their destructive power in the process. Shunpo Practioner: '''Suzume's level of skill when using Shunpo is unknown. Though she is able to keep up with other members of her squad as well as Hasao Jun on a few accounts. '''High Spiritual Power: Her level of control over her spiritual pressure is above average and finely controlled. Her level of ability is common amongst the average lieutenants and high ranking seat officers. When focusing her power, her spirit pressure manifests itself in a yellow glow that almost resembles a sparrow. Zanpakutō Awai: '''(light) In its sealed form Awai looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is a dark blood red with a tsuba ''made of an enclosed X. The sheath is also a dark blood red. *'Shikai '- To release her sword from its sealed state, Suzume must first re sheath the weapon and turn it horizontally before saying the release phrase '"Envelope them in your glow, Awai!". '''While doing this she draws her Zanpakutō from the sheath, causing the sword to glow a bright gold followed by a massive release of spirit pressure. As the sword is released the blade and hilt change. '''Shikai Special Ability: In its released form Awai resembles a double-edged straight sword, with some traits from the European basard sword and Chinese jian. Awai is a light-type Zanptakutō and while unsealed it possess many unique abilites. It has a yellow cross guard, red hilt and a yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it. *'Kenatsu '- This ability allowed the Zanpakutōto slash an enemy without direct contact. After communing with her Zanpakutō more deeply she learned to summon a spread of light-based needles from the tip of the sword. *'Spherical Shockwave' - A highly destructive sphere of spiritiual energy is created on the tip of the blade and dispersed in a spherical fashion. Suzume used this attack to slay a large number of Hollow's in one stroke after they had surrounded her as she searched for her elder brother in Hueco Mundo. *'Barrier' - By channeling her spirit pressure through her Zanpakutō and thrusting the blade into the ground Suzume can erect an exceedingly powerful yellowish barrier. *'Bankai '- Not Yet Achieved. Trivia Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Roleplay Category:11th Division Category:Deceased